


Touch Starved

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Nightmares, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Sleeping wasn’t something Nines as an android needed to do, but if it meant being near Gavin for longer then he would, ‘sleep’. Dreaming, also wasn’t a part of Nine’s programming but there she was, again, in the place of Gavin in his mind.(Title may change)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Written, late of course for the Detroit Evolution Artfest, for the prompt Touch starved. This work is based of the fantastic piece of Art by Soororor on twitter, for the same prompt.

After climbing into bed with the human, the android watched as the detective made himself comfortable and fell into a light sleep. 

Lying in bed besides a now slumbering Gavin, Nines went into stasis. His LED illuminating the room in a soft blue glow. 

He found himself, standing in what appeared to be the remains of his Zen garden, The plant’s were wilted and the bench where his Zen loved one would regularly lounge was cracked. He would have to rebuild it, or like his Zen Gavin had said, turn it into something else. The moon illuminated, what was left of the Garden. The colour of Nines’ LED blending in seamlessly with the light of the moon.

Standing before him, LED glowing blue was Ada, he thought they had removed her from his system, she wasn’t supposed to be there, but of course since losing Zen Gavin, it was more preferable than being alone. 

Nines surveyed the tatters of his broken mind palace, his peaceful garden broken, during his fight for his life. 

“You think he’ll actually like you?” Ada’s voice echoed through Nines' desolate mind.

In reality, the blue glow emanating from the android’s temple, turned to a warning, bright yellow. The harshness of the brighter colour brightening the room.

Back in the Zen garden, the sharp and quick change in the LED’s colour, only served to further illuminate the ruins of the garden. Nines stared on in his grief, longing for those peaceful, serene moments he had with the figure that had been deleted from his mind.

“You’ll never be complete, for him” She continued. Her LED, never shifting, staying the steadying blue, portraying a sense of calmness. Nines Shifted his gaze, now looking directly at the blonde, female android standing before him.

“You’re worthless” the other android said, her blue eyes, almost illuminating in the same fashion as her LED. The luminescent eyes were boring into him, she reached out, as if to grab at him, at the frayed edges of his mind. 

His vision was soon overtaken by a blinding red light. 

‘SYSTEM ERROR, SYSTEM ERROR’ 

Nines’ gasped, his eyes shooting open. His LED glowing a deep red, the room now bathed in the aggressive, worrying colour. 

In his panic Nines moved his left hand, from where it had been laid across his stomach, intertwined with his right. His left hand was now splayed precariously close to the hand of Gavin. As if wanting the comfort that he knew the usually cantankerous detective could provide.

Ada’s voice still echoed in his mind, amongst the cobwebs of his fractured mind. 

“You’re worthless” the voice cooed, almost softly. 

Nines quickly balled his hand into a fist, moving it further away from Gavin, upon hearing the voice, within the depths of his mind. 

“Nines” The android could hear another voice, this one reaching out, soft yet gruff at the same time. Gavin, he realised. 

Gavin, who as a light sleeper had been awoken by the changing of his partners LED, the colours had been dancing in front of his closed eyes. Sitting up Gavin was able to get a good look at his partner.

“Nines?” He called out again, voice rough with sleep, “What’s wrong?” Gavin asked gently, not wanting to startle the android even more. 

Shifting, Nines turned to look at the man in the bed beside him. Gavin laid back down, making himself eye level with the android. When the other didn’t respond Gavin heaved out a sigh. 

Gavin, having an idea on how to soothe the android, blushed as he held his arms out invitingly. 

“C’mere” he said, as warmly as he could.

Nines’ LED cycled between red and yellow, showing that, still even awake, Ada’s words were still present and at the forefront of his mind. 

“Gavin, do you think you’re making a mistake….with me?” Nines asked quietly, he didn’t want to burden the human with his insecurities not when Gavin himself had so many, they were trying to work through them together. 

Upon hearing his partners question, Gavin reached out, pulling the android into his warm embrace. Lying chest to chest, Nines held his arms out, not knowing really what he should do with them, he was so used to being the protector and the comforter, he had no idea what to do when the roles were reversed. 

“Nines, i’ve never, ever seen you as a mistake” Gavin whispered into the others ear, holding him tightly against him.

“I dunno what’s goin’ on, but you need to trust me ok?” Gavin reassured, his arms crossed behind the androids upper back, his right hand on the base of his neck, thumb stroking at the small hairs that reside there. 

At Gavin’s comfort and reassurance Nines’ LED had begun to cycle back to blue, the soft light returning, emanating a sense of calm within the room. 

“Okay” Nines murmured in response, his own arms now around Gavin, pressing the human closer against him. 

Nines, now that the Zen garden was no more, had the perfect idea for his new mind palace.


End file.
